<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Experimenting by MajiLovePrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681962">Experimenting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess'>MajiLovePrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smutember 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Androids, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Sexual Experimentation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai’s been reading Cosmopolitan, and something catches his eye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Mikaze Ai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smutember 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Experimenting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really did not know what to do with the prompt “try anything,” when I first saw it. Finally, I remembered an article I stumbled upon months ago while killing time before an appointment. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy! I’m still figuring out how to write both of these guys.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Syo,” says Ai, beckoning with forced nonchalance.</p>
<p>“Hm?” Syo looks up from a pile of fan mail to find Ai reading a magazine in English. He snorts as he gets to his feet and pads across the room. “Where the heck did you get a copy of Cosmopolitan?”</p>
<p>Ai hums. “My co-star left it behind when filming was over. The cover intrigued me.”</p>
<p>Syo rolls his eyes. “Looking for sex tips now?”</p>
<p>“Perhaps.”</p>
<p>“What new kink did you want to try this time?”</p>
<p>Ai passes over the magazine and points to an article. </p>
<p>Syo manges to catch a few words, but his English is rusty, and they didn’t exactly teach sex ed in English class. “What’s it say?”</p>
<p>“Friction,” says Ai, his cheeks are cool, but his eyes are downcast. Embarrassed. “Dry humping, essentially.”</p>
<p>Syo leans down to kiss the crease in Ai’s forehead. “Isn’t that a little juvenile for your tastes?”</p>
<p>Ai frowns, pulling Syo into his lap unceremoniously. “I believe that is the point.” He leans forward, kissing along Syo’s jaw before making his way to Syo’s ear and kissing the pink stud. “Not everything has to be an escalation,” he explains. “Sometimes, simple is good.”</p>
<p>Laughing, Syo wraps his arms around Ai’s neck, leaning down to capture Ai’s flawless, soft lips. “So you want to try this, huh?” Syo asks, grinding his hips down against Ai’s lap.</p>
<p>Ai nods, his eyes widening marginally as his system starts running. “Oh,” he murmurs before Syo’s mouth is against his crushing and familiar.</p>
<p>Memory takes over, and Ai responds easily to the movement of Syo’s lips against his. </p>
<p>His hands slip under Syo’s sweater, up the hard planes of his body, brushing against his nipples. He smirks when Syo moans into his lips.</p>
<p>“Ai...”</p>
<p>Syo retaliates happily by grinding down once more. Ai feels his systems running faster as his briefs tighten and tent. The artificial nerves of his erection protest, trapped under his jeans and Syo’s weight.</p>
<p>Ai rolls his hips up, seeking relief.</p>
<p>Syo moans, his tented pants brushing Ai’s stomach as they move and tease.</p>
<p>For as stupid as he had found the idea, Syo has to admit that there is something about this— being fully clothed and desperate for more friction— that he finds appealing. It feels like they’re teenagers, stealing a moment of passion and hoping they don’t get caught. </p>
<p>All fabric and groans and fumbling hands brushing too gently.</p>
<p>Ai cups his palm over the front of Syo’s pants, and their hips fall into a rhythm set by Syo’s body and followed by Ai’s.</p>
<p>Synthetic blush spreads across Ai’s cheeks. His internal fans whir as his body heats. He is getting close. The data-collecting side of him is fascinated, wanting to understand how something like this can be so effective.</p>
<p>The human side of him is intent on the scrunch of Syo’s face. He can feel Syo’s gasps against his lips. Nipples hard and erection harder under Ai’s palms.</p>
<p>“Ai!” Syo moans, long and low, his body signaling the precipice before his climax sweeps through.</p>
<p>Moments like this, watching Syo flushed and quiet and trembling, are the ones Ai tucks away carefully. He keeps them stored right beside his heart for the nights they are apart. </p>
<p>Ai shudders, following with his own release as the seam of his pants dig into him beneath Syo’s steady weight in his lap.</p>
<p>When his breathing slows, Syo groans, pulling his head off of Ai’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Ew,” he says, feeling the stickiness that slicks his boxers. </p>
<p>“An unpleasant side-effect,” Ai agrees, feeling the viscous fluid in his own underwear. </p>
<p>Syo gingerly slips from Ai’s lap, leaving a sense of loss and cold. Syo’s nose scrunches with every step, so he only makes it a few feet before he strips from the waist down.</p>
<p>“I’m going to shower,” he announces. “This was your idea, so you’re on laundry duty.”</p>
<p>Ai snorts, rolling his eyes as he gets to his feet. </p>
<p>He wants to prove a point, so he bears the discomfort as he walks normally to the discarded pile of clothing and scoops it up. “I find that a fair exchange,” he says, dipping to have one last kiss before Syo slips into their bathroom.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>